jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet Army
The 'Soviet Army'or 'Red Army '''were the official armed ground forces of the USSR during the communist era. Its origins were the armed combat troops (Red Guards) belonging to the communist movement. After the 1917 Russian revolution, the Red Army was first set up in early 1918. During its lifespan, the Soviet military fought the Russian civil war, the 1919-1921 Polish-Soviet War, World War Two (where it is famous for until today), and several operations during the cold war. The army also invaded Afghanistan. In 'From Russia with Love', a group of red army soldier is knocked out by James Bond who infiltrates the Soviet embassy in Istanbul. Also, Rosa Klebb wears a soviet military uniform. 'You only live Twice' features some Soviet officers supervising the start of their spacecraft. The leading lady in 'The Spy who loved Me' is Anya Amasova, who is a Major of the red army, which she mentions. She is also seen wearing her uniform. The movie also marks the first appearance of General Gogol, although he is not dressed in his uniform, but in a conventional suit. General Gogol also appears in 'Moonraker' and 'For Your Eyes Only', both times not dressed in uniform. 'Octopussy' finally shows General Gogol wearing his uniform, as well as other members of the politburo. General Orlov is dressed in his red army uniform the whole time, and he keeps an entourage of Soviet soldiers with himself. Some of them are killed by Bond. Two red army soldiers are also seen guarding the Kremlin. While in East Berlin, Bond attends a performance of the Octopussy circus, where most of the viewers are Soviet soldiers. In 'A View to a Kill', Bond encounters several Soviet soldiers while in Siberia. Gogol appears later on, but not dressed in uniform. 'The Living Daylights' shows General Gogol again in civilian clothes. General Koskov, Colonel Feyador and others are seen dressed in uniform. Many Soviets are seen on the airfield, and during the battle in the surrounding desert. 'During the pre-title sequence of 'GoldenEye', Bond and Alec Trevelyan kill many red army soldiers. Their commander is General Ourumov, who later reappears serving the newly formed Russian military. Weapons *German Walther P38 pistol *Soviet Tokarev TT-33 pistol *Soviet Makarov PM pistol *Czechoslovakian CZ 83 pistol *Soviet SKS carbine *Soviet AK-47 rifle *Chinese Norinco Type 56 rifle *Austrian Steyr AUG carbine *Soviet AKM rifle *Soviet AKS-47 rifle *Czechoslovakian Sa vz. 58 V rifle *Czechoslovakian Sa vz. 58 P rifle *Soviet AKMS rifle *Soviet AKS-74U compact rifle *Soviet AKS-74 rifle *Soviet AK-74 rifle *Soviet SVD Dragunov sniper rifle *Soviet KPV heavy machine gun *Soviet RPD machine gun *Soviet RPK machine gun *Soviet PKM machine gun *Chinese Norinco Type 69 rocket launcher Vehicles *French Aérospatiale SA 365 Dauphin 2 helicopter *East German IFA P3 offroad vehicle (borrowed from East German forces) *German Mercedes-Benz 280 S staff car *Soviet (but Belgian-built) Volga M-24 Diesel staff car *German MBB Bo 105 C helicopter *Canadian Ski-Doo Alpine 640 ER snowmobile *American Dodge M37 4x4 truck *French Panhard AML 90 armoured car *American Dodge WC 51 4x4 truck *American Kaiser Jeep M48 truck *French Saviem TP-3 truck *British Land Rover 109 Series III offroad vehicle'' *German Mercedes-Benz Unimog-S 404 truck *French Renault TRM 9000 truck *Soviet UAZ 469 offroad vehicle *French Renault VAB APC *Italian Cagiva 350 T4 trail bike *Swiss Pilatus PC-6/B2-H2 Turbo Porter airplane Known soldiers *General Gogol *General Koskov *General Orlov *General Pushkin *General Ourumov (Colonel at that time) *Colonel Rosa Klebb *Colonel Xenia Onatopp *Colonel Feyador *Senior Lieutenant Kamp *Major Anya Amasova *Soviet Senior Lieutenant *Orlov's Driver *Orlov's Soldier 1 *Orlov's Soldier 2 *Soviet Helicopter Pilot *Soviet Snowmobile Driver Category:Organizations Category:Military Forces